


May I be so bold?

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kankuro is trying his best okay, M/M, Naruto is an excellent wingman okay, This ran away from me, Tsunade and Chiyo: Frenemies, kind of, regency au, so is Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: The music starts again and Gaara is enraptured. It’s like Lee is a siren and Gaara a sailor willing to go overboard. Lee is not a siren at all though, he thinks. Someone like Lee would never cause someone misfortune, and if he did, he'd do everything in his power to right it.





	May I be so bold?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post in the GaaLee tag about Masquerade balls and this was originally inspired by that and the fact that Gaara would suit a Regency style AU to a T, but I haven't really given him a lot of dialogue like I wanted to. I need some emotional Gaara you know, let him voice his thoughts!  
I also watched Pride and Prejudice 3 times because I absolutely love it (And Keira Knightley)  
This fic really did run away with me, I finished more than half of it over an afternoon. I hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun with dialogue this time.

“Do remind me why we’re going to all these gatherings” Gaara groans

“How else are you going to be sociable Gaara, it isn’t healthy to stay locked up in that greenhouse of yours. You are fortunate to have me, fortunate so that I make these sacrifices” Temari sounds stern, she does have some sympathy for her brothers introvertedness but it can’t go on.

“Buying into Konoha’s good graces through marriage, what a sacrifice.” The tone of his voice is petulant, Temari doesn’t falter in the hair style she’s pinning her hair into.

“I may come to love this man but it is for you and Kankuro I’d sacrifice my happiness for” Temaris tone of voice softens

“I never asked that of you… I’d be happy to live as I am now” 

“That’s no life to live Gaara. Yes you did not ask it of me and yet I still do it for you, you’re my treasured younger brother”

“Is that not Kankuro?” Gaara can’t help but ask, the three of them are siblings yet there’s a distance, one he hopes he can continue to bridge.

“Don’t speak of him just now, I haven’t forgiven him for embarrassing us in front of the Hyuuga clan. I have half a mind to never speak to him again. To proposition both Hyuuga heirs within minutes of each other and get himself into such a stupor that he’s bedridden, the nerve of him” Temari sighs 

* * *

Temari is furious at Kankuro, so Gaara is sent to retrieve him in her steed - half to spare himself and half to spare Kankuro. He isn’t familiar with the Hyuuga house but he’s met both heirs before Kankuro embarrassed himself thoroughly. Temari had mentioned that Naruto was staying with them although he hadn’t attended the ball to tempt Gaara into going.

Gaara became acquainted with Naruto many years prior, he was staying with Lady Tsunade. The lady is question held an acquaintance with his grandmother Chiyo, more of a rivalry rather than friendship but they held a deep respect for the other. 

Naruto had become friends with Gaara through sheer stubbornness at first but they had come to a deep understanding of the other. Gaara liked his company a lot, even when he’d pine loudly over Sasuke Uchiha. 

* * *

When he arrives at the Hyuuga house, he does get greeted by Naruto. This is quite unlike most formal greetings for Naruto practically squeezes the life out of him, he’s never been one for subtlety unless he’s under the watchful glare of Lady Tsunade.

“Gaara! It’s been too long, I feel like it’s been forever”

“Half a year at most Naruto”

“Mr.Neji… Miss.Hinata” Gaara bows “Thank you for taking care of my brother”

Neji bows back at him but says nothing it’s Hinata who steps in for her cousin “It was our pleasure, he should be in fit health to leave with you today but you are welcome to stay if he is not”

A stranger makes eye-contact with him from Neji’s side “Gaara this is Rock Lee, he’s staying with Neji as well” Naruto introduces him

“It’s nice to finally meet you Gaara, Naruto has told me a lot about you” Lee offers a handshake which Gaara accepts, Lees hands are heavily calloused but his grip is firm yet gentle. 

Gaara glares at Naruto “I’m sure he’s slandered my good name” he smirks at Naruto who can’t help but laugh

Lee seems to panic “No nothing but good qualities I’m sure”

Gaara turns to him “I’ve known Naruto for many years, he has a peculiar way of describing his friends”

“Well he did say only good things” Lee says with a wide smile “And I’m sure there’s only good things to say”

“Oh no he was a right-”

“Naruto” Gaara says with a disapproving look, he’s changed very much from the age of 13, for the better he hopes. 

“I was just going to say you’re a sore loser” Naruto says rather cheekily 

* * *

Naruto started to read sonnets to the room, he does have a voice made for reading and he has this sort of yearning tone, no doubt Sasuke has failed in his promise to turn up at a ball again. That’s probably why he was absent when Kankuro had embarrassed himself.

“Lee why don’t you show us the new piece you’ve been learning?” Hinata queries from her place on the sofa, she’s wearing a pastel blue dress that matches well with the delicate floral pattern that adorns the furniture. Neji seems to match her but with a darker shade and a sharper more dangerous delicacy.

“Of course, I’d love to show you” Lee practically jumps up from his seat next to Neji. “Naruto would you care to accompany me on the piano?” Gaara sighed internally, Naruto was the type of player who’d increase the difficulty of the pieces regardless of accompaniment. Gaara had learnt the hard way when they practiced together. 

Gaara hadn’t formed much of an opinion about Lee yet, he seemed to have no shortage of enthusiasm. He even seemed to outlast Naruto which was a feat not many could accomplish. 

Lee stood as Naruto fiddled with the piano sheets, silver flute in hand, poised as if he was a spring about to unfurl.

Lee’s lips were thin and seemed perpetually pursed or rather pouting when not in motion. His thick eyebrows braced his rather circular eyes with heavy set thick lashes. A rather odd combination of features if one happened to study them. Not that Gaara was.

Neji seemed to be disinterested in the room and submerged in a book at his lap, it was a believable facade apart from the small side glances he sent the two. Hinata sat with the grace of an heir to a powerful family but her hands were fisted against her dress, she seemed to listen with rapt attention when Naruto started to play.

But Lee was the one who stole the rooms attention, he moved gracefully as if this dance was a part of the music itself. He had no trouble challenging Naruto whilst playing the piece, oh how the tables had turned. 

Lee was one to be seen in motion for that was when the strangeness of his profile would be most appreciated. In the sunlight, the shadows cast over his face were most favourable, some may even say he was handsome. His eyes seem to shine under the attention of the room, his flute playing energetic and lively. His flittering gaze moves between the room and Gaara, his fingers move masterfully but his eyes are mesmerizing and Gaara can’t bare to look away. 

* * *

Kankuro is laid in bed when Gaara enters the room, his position is exaggerated as if he’s trying to say “Oh no I have a case of the vapours” through body language.

“My dear brother, what have you gotten yourself into this time” Gaara can’t help but tease

“A bed for sure” Kankuro sounds hoarse, he throws an arm over his eyes and forehead

“I heard you’d embarrassed us, the rumours not as though I care for them are more wild than ever before”

“My memory fails of that night” 

“Temari is furious, she prowls the house waiting for your return”

“So I have a foot in the grave?” he braces himself on his elbows

“As dead as a duck on Sunday” Kankuro flops back onto the luxurious goose feather pillows and groans into the plumpness. 

* * *

“Kankuro I know it’s hard for you to be a polite member of society but to impose of both Hyugga heirs, what kind of man are you?” 

“An opportunistic one, how could I not compliment those who deserve to be complimented”

Temari scowls “Do you remember what you said exactly?”

“No, my memory of the evening hasn’t yet returned to me” Kankuro busies himself with something, not looking directly at Temari. Whether he actually remembers or doesn’t and is afraid of what she’ll tell him is unknown.

“You insinuated that both of them could share you on weekdays but you would want weekend breaks for you would _ sorely _ need them”

“How could one chose a singular Hyuuga, they’re both vastly beautiful in very different ways” Temari sighs at her brother.

* * *

This masquerade ball Temari is throwing has been a rather busy affair, he had stood with her to greet guests. The masks don’t hide all of someone's identity, voices and hair can be recognised. Especially those voices which echo throughout the ballrooms, with a kind of joyous youthful enthusiasm.

Gaara must be bewitched, he’s never wanted to dance. However, he was forced into classes when he was younger but he had no need for them. He’s grateful for them all the same for when Rock Lee comes to request the next dance of him he can’t find it in himself to decline. 

His own mask is lilac, it points upwards away from his face and another section curves down against his cheekbones. Gaara favours Maroon, his suit is all that colour with lilac serving as the details. The lilac looks almost delicate against Gaara but doesn’t make up for the rather severe disposition of his manner and expression, nor the intense gaze on those which he deigns to direct it to. 

Lee’s own mask is a deep forest green, black detailing seem to grow out of the mask itself, it matches his suit and the green flowers weaved into the braid of his hair. 

No mask could disguise Lee’s exuberant enthusiasm, his whole demeanour gives too much away. He seems to thrive in this social setting, dancing with friends and talking away. He makes Gaara want to try, he wants to be someone worthy of Lee’s gaze. That’s probably why he accepts when Lee asks him to dance.

Gaara feels like most of the eyes are on him, he does stand out a fair amount, red hair and red suit cause a high contrast against the pale stone of the room. He’s never handled standing out very well but next to Lee this pressure feels less. He relaxes his shoulders and looks to Lee, there’s a mix of other people in the two parallel lines of dancers. 

The music starts again and Gaara is enraptured. It’s like Lee is a siren and Gaara a sailor willing to go overboard. Lee is not a siren at all though, he thinks. Someone like Lee would never cause someone misfortune, and if he did, he'd do everything in his power to right it. 

Gaara is almost drowning in this emotion, the slight brush of hands as the circle each other, Lees excited whispers that were too loud to be called so. Lee matching his pace perfectly, keeping a careful watch on Gaara.

With the slight height difference, Gaara finds himself looking up at Lee for some of the steps, he can see his eyes closer now the deep dark brown stark against the lush forest green. They part and circle back again, Lee can’t seem to help but grin. Gaara considers him handsome in this moment, it’s like Lee’s face was made to smile. 

Their fingers touch again as the dance moves on, Gaara savours even the slightest amount of warmth afforded to him by Lee, oh how he yearns to feel it more so. But he is a man of propriety and Temari would have both his and Kankuro’s head if he did something so bold as to hold Lee’s hand for an extended period of time that isn’t socially acceptable. 

So he steels his resolve, only to have it nearly crumble again when Lee’s thumb brushes against his. 

The music comes to a stop and the dancers bow to each other. Gaara is thankful for his mask that hides the blush which sits high on his cheeks.

“Thank you” He says tensely to Lee and turns abruptly to exit the hall. He goes to the balcony to await the ending of the ball. Too cowardly to return to his rooms, that is where Temari would look first if she noticed he was missing. 

* * *

It’s Naruto who finds him, he’s just been gazing up at the night sky and listening absentmindedly to the sound of the ball going on inside. 

“You’re missing the best part of the ball you know” Naruto leans against the balcony railings.

“I already experienced the best part of it” Gaara almost mumbles into his sleeve.

“Really? I thought you never enjoyed _balls_” Naruto stifles a snort at the word

“Grow up” Gaara nudges Naruto rather forcefully before he starts laughing at full volume

“I’m sorry”

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one”

“You’re not wrong”

“I danced tonight… with Lee” Gaara says with a grimace, like the words were painful

“Oh?” Naruto’s eyes seem to sparkle at Gaara finally using his as a confident after all these years, and after all these years of Gaara being his.

“I might understand it… how you feel about Sasuke”

“Don’t say his name” Naruto almost groans

“It is… Love though, isn’t it?” Gaara asks, he risks a side glance at Naruto.

“It’s complicated, he’s so sweet in letters but he never comes to see me, I wouldn’t be so dissatisfied if it weren’t for that.” Naruto sighs “But you? And Lee? It makes sense”

“It does?” Gaara sounds affronted, his feelings of affection for Lee don’t make much sense for him, how could Naruto understand.

“You have rather complementary personalities” Naruto directs his grin at him

“We do?” Naruto nods at him

“Lee is the most genuine person I’ve met and you value that highly, you can be critical but you appreciate enthusiasm and hard workers. Lee might as well have ‘Loyalty’ as a middle name and by god that’s something you want.” Naruto for all his goofiness was someone who was very observant, sometimes too observant for his own good.

“When you put it that way” Gaara mumbles.

“He was looking for you, you know”

“Why?” Gaara can’t help but feel warmth at that fact, a small upturn of his lips shows it to the world.

“He didn’t say much but you ran off after you danced together didn’t you? He cares a lot about people he considers his friends” Naruto straightens his tie.

“I don’t know if I can face him tonight”

“Well you don’t have to but I saw you dancing, you seemed to be enjoying yourself”

“I did? Please tell me I wasn’t like you when you get starry-eyed over Sasuke”

“You were- What!!? I’m not starry-eyed over him, that’d be a more apt description for yourself ‘Oh Lee take my hand and dance the night away’ you barely took your eyes off him” Naruto grumbles at him.

“I _ couldn't _ take my eyes off him that is” Gaara says in a quiet voice, he stares up at the sky.

“He’d like to hear that I’m sure. You might make him cry, he can get emotional if you compliment him” Naruto adds with a wink.

Gaara just kind of stares at him. Temari is married but that was a long and arduous courtship involving marriage negotiations as she was the eldest, and the long and fanciful meetings that she and Shikamaru endured. Gaara doesn’t know the first thing about pursuing lovers barely even crushes nor how to approach them. 

* * *

Naruto seems to be permanently staying with Kakashi Hatake, Might Gai and Rock Lee - Gai’s nephew. 

Naruto’s invitation to Gaara isn’t that suspicious, he hasn’t seen Naruto in a good while, they used to spend a lot of time together in the past. But after knowing what he knows from the night on the balcony, it is possibly he fancies himself as sly as a fox.

Gaara chooses to give him the benefit of the doubt this time but also the promise of possibly stealing a couple glances at Lee makes him feel restless and giddy. 

Gaara travels to Naruto’s on horseback, the weather is fairly agreeable apart from the wind. The only thing unagreeable are the somersaults his stomach is doing. He left without even saying goodbye to Lee, surely there was some rule about saying goodbye to someone you danced with.

He doesn’t get much time to dwell on it when his horse trots up the road to Naruto's residence. 

“Gaara!” Lee calls out, Gaara stifles a laugh Naruto probably did have some ulterior motives. 

“Lee, it’s… ah good to see you” Gaara dismounts and stands holding the horse by the reigns. 

“I didn’t see you after we danced last time, Naruto said you don’t like crowds” His expression softens but not in pity, Gaara’s stomach flips.

“I don’t” Gaara nods at Lee

“You enjoyed dancing though right? I didn’t force you into something did I?” Lee’s eyes seem to implore his to tell the truth.

“No I… I enjoyed dancing with you, I haven’t participated before” Gaara pats the horses mane, “Did you enjoy dancing?... With me?” Gaara seems to have to force the words out

“I did, you’re a very good dancer. It’s one of my favourite things to do.” Lee grins at him again and Gaara almost can’t take the radiance of Lee’s smile. “You’re here to see Naruto right? He said he was expecting you”

“I am, he invited me over. I haven’t been here before.” 

“I can take your horse if you like, we have stables here. If you come with me I can show you up to his room”

Gaara nods and hands him the reigns. Lee seems to be very comfortable around animals, various well-kept dogs running around the enclosed garden.

Gaara can’t help but fidget with his hands as they walk. “You played the flute very well at the Hyuuga residence” Gaara surprises himself with how casual it sounds out of his head.

“Thank you, you’re very kind Gaara” Lee smiles again, Gaara hopes the awe doesn’t show on his face because he certainly feels it. “Playing with Naruto as an accompaniment is always enjoyable”

“I only speak the truth… Naruto is very energetic with his playing but he tends to go off on musical tangents at will” Gaara side glances Lee. 

They come to the stables and Gaara waits as Lee puts his horse into one of the free spaces. 

“That’s true but also what makes it so fun, it’s rather challenging isn’t it? I had to practice for many months until I could keep up with him”

“Everything about Naruto is challenging” Gaara resists the urge to sigh “Your practice shows”

“It does? I’m glad to hear it” Lee gives him another smile, how many more lovely genuine smiles can Gaara take?

They enter the house and Lee leads him up to the second floor, “Naruto’s room is just there. I have some letters I need to reply to but I might see you later on?”

“Thank you for showing me up here. It'd be nice” 

Gaara barely finishes his sentence when Naruto shouts “Gaara?” Gaara gives Lee a small smile and opens Naruto’s door and shuts it behind him. 

* * *

Naruto is sprawled on a large bed covered by thick blankets “You look haggard Naruto, what happened?”

Naruto groans “I was staying with Neji but then forgot about Gai’s love of brisk walks in the morning. I don’t know how Lee does it. Only Kakashi is left out of these excursions, the bastard”

Gaara tuts at his language, “Did you just invite me over to complain?” He huffs and sits on the end of his bed. 

He can see Naruto glance up through the corner of his eye “You saw Lee didn’t you? I’m just a bonus”

“You’re insufferable”

“Well since I’m having no luck in love surely I can ensure my best friend has the opportunities”

“Best friend?” Naruto hums in agreement “I suppose I can forgive you”

“You suppose. What are you some haughty maiden in a book” Naruto retorts

“I look the part don’t I? Sasuke still not seeing you?” Gaara leans back on his arms

“His name is banned in my bedroom, he keeps brushing me off. I might have to go to him directly to sort this out” Gaara looks pensively at Naruto “Don’t give me that look, I know what you think of him”

“I’m not saying anything”

“I know you’ve said it _ all _ before, I know I’m being a fool but I’ll be even more of a fool if I let him be more stubborn than I” Naruto flops flat on his back.

“If you go wait in the drawing room, I’ll make myself presentable and we can talk properly.” Naruto gets up out of bed, just in some thin pyjamas. He pulls Gaara close to him 

“Kakashi is sending Lee out to deliver some letters to Shikamaru in the morning, he’s either writing a letter for you right now or hoping to see you. You should wait for him but he’ll be by at the crack of dawn” Naruto seems to stage whisper, he’s more subtle than Lee thankfully but it’s no less enthusiastic. 

* * *

After being entertained at Naruto’s but leaving before dinner, Gaara can’t sleep. Sleep has rarely come easily to him but tonight it’s aided by the butterflies of his feelings. He daren’t complain otherwise Kankuro will never cease to bring it up.

He naps until 3am but can’t seem to go back to his land of dreams, he spends the rest of the night reading in the study, the fire roaring by the side of the sofa. It gets to around 5am when he decides to stretch his legs and walk around the room, the sounds from the kitchens are softened by the distance but the baker should have a few rolls to spare.

It gets to 5:30am by the time he’s dressed for the weather outside, he packs a couple breakfast rolls with eggs and bacon into a paper bag to take with him. 

He starts to walk around the perimeter of the building at a leisurely pace. There was a brisk wind but other than that it wasn’t so bad. He ended up rounding up to the front of the building when he spotted a figure walking up the road at a fast pace. 

Gaara had only really entertained this fancy of meeting Lee by the gate in his head, nor was his chance to possible hide in the bushes to avoid Lee seeing him or him actually talking to Lee. Damn Naruto, damn him for giving Gaara this information. 

Too late, Lee has seen him if the almost violent waving of his hand is anything to go by. Oh no he’s running “Gaara! Fancy seeing you here”

“It’s my house, I live here. You’ve been here before” Gaara fumbles over his words, he couldn’t decide what angle to go for and he thinks it shows. 

“Yes, I meant at this time. I wasn’t sure if you would call yourself an early bird or not” Lee seems to fidget with his bag, presumably filled with the letters he’s supposed to deliver. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I thought a walk would be nice” Gaara can’t help but take in Lee’s appearance there seems to be a faint blush presumably from the wind and the walking combined. 

Lee nods at him “Exercise is important for the mind, body and soul. Or at least that’s what my uncle says”

“Would you like me to take those letters in for you?” Gaara nods to Lee's bag.

“How do you know I have letters?” Lee raises an eyebrow

Shit. “Uhm…. Na.. Why else would you be here so early?” Gaara fumbles, he hadn’t thought this far ahead

Lee nods slowly and seems to accept his explanation. “You could if it was no trouble” Lee pulls a rather thick stack of letters out from his satchel, one escapes and falls on the floor, addressed side up. Lee stops suddenly, hand partially outstretched with the letters. 

“That one’s for me?” Gaara asks, his name is on it in black ink, a rather neat but loopy font. “No, no that there’s a mistake, an empty letter I’d say.” Lee seems to fumble with his words for once - Gaara doesn’t feel so alone in that sense. He picks it up but stops as Lee holds his wrist. 

“Please don’t read it, you’ll change your good opinion of me, if you even have a good opinion of me and I’ll regret it” Lee’s eyes and expression seem to implore him for entirely different reasons now, 

“What if I want to change my opinion of you?” Gaara swallows his words stiff in his mouth, forcing them to be heard. “Can I ask what kind of letter it is?” 

“One in which tender feelings are discussed” Lee takes his hand off of Gaara’s wrist and how he yearns for that warm touch again. 

“Tender feelings” He repeats, the words themselves seem to warm him from the inside out.

“It might read presumptuously” Lee deflects and gives him the letter stack

“You have been nothing but genuine Lee” Gaara can’t help but graze Lee’s fingers with the slightest touch of his own. 

Lee seems to exhale shakily, “My errand is done here so I’ll take my leave now”

“Unless you’d like to come in for breakfast?” Gaara dares to ask, Lee shakes his head

“I have errands to do at home… I hope to see you soon Gaara”

“Good bye Lee” Lee seems to jog back down the path at his seemingly usual fast pace. 

* * *

Gaara walks back into the house, taking his outdoor coat off at the entrance way. 

“You’re up early baby brother” Kankuro says in a sing-song voice, “Went for a walk?” there seems to be a small amount of concern there. 

Gaara nods “Give these to Shikamaru will you?” he’s not in the best mood to be distracted.

Kankuro takes the letter stack “What about that one?” he nods to Gaara’s hand.

“It’s for me”

“Oh is it a love letter?” The shock must show on Gaara’s face because Kankuro’s bored expression grows into a giant grin “It’s a love letter… You little rascal, fancy that my baby brother going and getting himself a secret lover.” 

“No no it isn’t anything like-”

“Temari! Gaara’s holding out on us, he has a secret lover” Kankuro shouts up the stairs

“What!!?” Temari’s shout echoes in whatever room shes in.

* * *

Gaara just walks, almost runs to his study. He groans into his hands and drags his fingers over his face. Lee’s letter sits on his desk for half an hour before he gathers the courage to open it.

He can;t help but hope that tender feelings are exactly what they sound like. He sits at his desk, lit by candlelight. He admires Lee’s writing for a minute before opening the letter with a letter knife. The writing is quite small but there’s a lot on the front page… and the back page. 

He reads through it once, twice, thrice countless times. Lee wishes to know him better, to spend time together.

“My feelings are tender, my heart besotted, my thoughts bewitched. Ever since you danced with me that night you haven’t left my thoughts.”

Little does Lee know that Gaara has also not stopped thinking about him either, he who lights up a room with his smile. Gaara sighs, leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because he wakes to Kankuro tip toeing around the room, he pats his torso checking for the letter.

“Don’t worry I didn’t read it, writings too small for me and I don’t have my glasses” Kankuro says and gestures to his desk. Gaara snorts.

“Hey I’d have you know Lords and Ladies alike enjoy glasses, it gives the air of intellectualism” Kankuro squints at him

“An air of it indeed” He can’t help but poke the sleeping bear.

“The nerve, you’re lucky I haven’t told Temari about your little secret”

“You shouted it from the bottom of the stairs, it’s not a secret” 

“Mm but your little rendezvous with Lee is, is he your secret messenger? It better not be Hinata… Or Neji I called dibs” Gaara just stares at Kankuro with a blank expression

“You are incredibly dense” He sighs and gets up to go get something to eat.

“I’ll find out” Kankuro calls after him. Gaara can’t help but laugh out loud at him.

* * *

The next time he sees Lee is at dinner. He’s just returned from running an errand for Temari, he got caught in a storm and looks rather windswept at best, dragged through a hedge at worst. 

Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Kakashi, Gai and Lee are in the living room, unfortunately in his path to get changed. 

“Gaara I told you you could have gone tomorrow” Temari scolds from her seat next to Shikamaru a lit cigarette between his fingers. Kankuro and Naruto are covering their laughter very badly.

“Good evening” He says and bows to everyone his eyes lingering on Lee “I’ll be back soon if you’ll wait for me.” He manages to say, he then flees after a nod from Temari, Kankuro sniggering at his hair no doubt. 

Gaara has just changed into dry clothes and towel dried his hair when the situation dawns on him. Lee. Lee who he hasn’t yet replied to - it has only been 3 days - Lee who is sat in his living room. Lee who he’s going to have dinner with, with both their families. They’ll be spending hours together at Gaara hasn’t told him any sort of reply. 

He’s trying to think of some affirmative gesture he could use but he thinks it’ll just go over Lee’s head, he is a rather literal person. Maybe he could talk about a letter but only mention the grounds or… Ah he shakes the thoughts out of his head, he’ll just talk to Lee when he can surely that’d be soon.

It’s not as soon as he thought as he’s sat opposite Lee, there’s no chance of quiet conversation across the table.

Dinner isn’t usually a tense affair but Gaara just wants to talk to Lee but there’s a distinct lack of privacy, he doesn’t think Lee would request the room to talk to Gaara privately, no doubt they’ll be ushered back into the living room by Temari. There’s no hope unless he has a replying letter of his own, or perhaps lending a book would be seen as a positive gesture. 

Naruto is to his right. He seems to be in animated conversation with Kakashi ignoring Kankuro’s taunts.

Lee smiles across the table at him, they talk during dinner, Naruto’s boisterous hogging of conversation material allows Gaara and Lee to steal glances at each other. They manage to get through all 3 courses in peace, Gaara coughing over his startled expression when Lee accidentally nudged his foot. 

* * *

Naruto tips his drink on Lee’s shirt accidentally… Whether that was an actual accident is up for debate but when he says “Oh no Lee I’m so sorry, Gaara you should go lend him a shirt, the red wine will stain and he’ll catch his death of cold” Temari ushers everyone into the living room they'd used previously.

Gaara grimaces at the obviousness of his best friend. “I’ll lend you one, my room is this way.” Lee seems to be rather perplexed at this whole thing. 

“Here it’s one of mine” Gaara turns around for Lee to change

“Naruto is very clumsy sometimes isn’t he” 

“He is… But this was intentional, I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know how to get some privacy. He seems to have taken the initiative”

“Oh” 

“Yes”

“Yes?”

“I feel similar warm feelings for you”

“_Warm_ feelings?” Lee laughs

“I’ve never danced with anyone before, and you.. You are enchanting, I want to know you better, if you’ll know me better” Gaara breathes out seemingly for the first time since he saw his name on that letter.

“I’d like that” Lee says and taps Gaara’s shoulder. He turns around slowly, not daring to meet Lee’s eyes just yet. His eyes land on the collar of the shirt exposing Lee’s collarbones… Abort mission. Lee places his hand against Gaara’s cheek and lifts his head slightly to meet his eyes.

“May I be so bold?” Gaara swallows, his hands fisted at his sides, he’d thought of Lee but he couldn’t fathom the others feelings at all but here now in this moment it all feels very real, and like Lee’s like of him isn’t just a possibility but a certainty.

Gaara nods, and Lee tries to meet him in the middle but they fumble a bit.

“Again?” He prompts, Lee is trying not to laugh but nods, this one is much much sweeter

* * *

Lee seems to gravitate around Gaara whilst playing the flute accompaniment to Gaara’s violin, Naruto is probably going off on another piano tangent but their playing is steady and consistent. Lee is wearing Gaaras shirt and he can’t help but gaze adoringly at Lee.

For Kankuro it seems to dawn on him then “It’s Lee!” He half shouts at Gaara, Gaara huffs a laugh then goes back to focus on the notes as well as Lee stealing glances that aren’t subtle at all “Are you sure you’re my brother? You have such weird taste” he complains which gets a shove from Naruto


End file.
